


For all of the things that I've done

by weekendgothgirl



Series: Prompted fics [4]
Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Sibling Incest, possible blasphemy, religious kink, talk of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: Lucrezia summons Cesare to her bedchamber and commences a very thorough confession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on agirlnamedtruth's prompt: Cesare/Lucrezia, confession is good for the soul.

Lucrezia smiles as she hears her chamber door open and close, it widens as she listens to Cesare speak. Such simple, mundane words that sound breathtakingly beautiful in his voice.

"You wanted to see me, dear sister?"

Nodding, she turns from where she sits beside her window to look at him over her shoulder. Her lips curl into a mischievous smile as her fingers slip from between the pages of her book. She places the book on her empty seat and gestures for Cesare to join her on her bed.

"I did brother, I wanted you to soothe my soul. I need to confess to you." Watching him intently, she slides her hand up his thigh. "You may be a while, I have a lot to confess to. My soul is dark with sin."

Lucrezia slides onto her knees between his legs, as if to pray. She crosses herself before reaching to undo the laces on his trousers, watching him war with himself, his hands twitching as if he'll move to stop her. 

"I have sinned badly. I do not love the world as I should. I do not love my family as I should." She keeps moving confidently, hands nimble with practice. Once she lays him bare, she hums.

"Especially my dear brother. He is the love of my life and I have cursed God's name for making us related so." Nuzzling against his cock, she sighs, relieved as his fingers stroke over her hair gently. She smooths the skirt of her golden dress as she kisses the base of his cock. "I've cursed Him for all my past pain as well." Swallowing, she curls a hand around him, thumb stroking over the base of his shaft as she kisses over his balls and thigh. "I've hurt others, I've lied and cheated. Though I confess I don't regret those, I feel they were just and merciful. And much needed."

Licking up his shaft she revels in his reactions. The tremors in his limbs, his slack mouth and wide eyes and the way he watches her as if she's the greatest thing he'll ever see. She shivers at his gaze as she swallows him down, eager to bring him pleasure. She teases his cock as she laps at the tip, tongue sliding through his slit. Her eyes close as she sucks at him, tasting what few will taste and as he lays his hands on her head, it feels like a benediction, a blessing. Her fingers curl bruisingly against his thigh as she takes him deeper. The weight of him on her tongue filling her with more rapture than God could ever provide.

When he comes, spilling into her eager mouth, she feels him wash all her sins away.


End file.
